


Pleasure Through Distraction

by BandaBecca



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 23:39:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13962570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BandaBecca/pseuds/BandaBecca
Summary: The Inquisitor visits Commander Cullen's office and finds him bandaging himself after an accident while training. She takes over healing him, and their close proximity brings heat to the surface which had been waiting dormant for too long.





	Pleasure Through Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Inquisitor Olivier (oh-LIV-ee-yay) at it again!
> 
> I also post to my BandaBecca tumblr...
> 
> ...and I hope you enjoy! <3

I shoved Cullen’s office door open with my shoulder, wanting an excuse to spend time with him but finding nothing better than this stupid gauntlet to pretend to care enough about to get his opinion on whether or not it was worth upgrading.

‘Cullen, I need some advi—Maker, what happened to you?’ I gasped out.

He was standing at his desk, mantle, chest plate, and tunic in various degrees of disarray in and around his chair. A long gash was dripping blood in long streaks down his chest from an obvious dagger wound on his chest and shoulder. 

He looked up from the bandages that were sprawled over his desk to me, guilt floating in them as if I was here to scold him. ‘Oh, Olivier…I was…just…’ He wiped at the blood with a wad of bandage.

‘Have you disinfected the wound?’

‘…No.’

‘You can’t just put a bandage on it, especially if you’ve been sweating all over it.’

‘All right, I’ll…’ He looked around his supplies where there clearly wasn’t antiseptic among them.

I huffed, moving in front of him. ‘May I?’ but even I heard that my voice was more irritated than asking a genuine question.

He said nothing but nodded. I laid both hands on his chest, one on each side of the cut. I wasn’t as good at healing as Dorian, but I had the skill for this at least. And I wasn’t about to call in another healer for their hands to replace mine on his…surprisingly warm chest. 

Neither of us spoke as the soft blue glow shone outwards from my fingers, covering the wound in its light. I glanced up at him, his face devoid of pain but glued to my every action. He was so close that I suddenly felt shy, aware of every imperfection. ‘How did this happen?’

‘Accident on the training grounds. My head wasn’t in the fight, and I looked away from Rylen for a moment.’

I raised an eyebrow. ‘That doesn’t sound like you.’ 

He didn’t answer right away. ‘I shouldn’t have let myself get distracted.’

There was something underneath the tone that compelled me to look back to his face. He was looked away from me, colour painting his cheeks. I focused back on the wound, unsure what to make of the reaction, his heat soaking through to my bones but having performed this spell enough times on Bull and Cassandra, I knew I couldn’t blame the heat on the magic. Regardless, the wound should have been healed by now, but the mark persisted. 

‘You should have gone to a healer for this. It’s deep.’

‘Others need helping more than I.’

I grit my teeth, looking up at him. ‘No. No they don’t. You need it just the same. People are depending on you not to spend a month in the infirmary fighting the resulting infection.’ My voice was raising alongside the realisation that he would let this happen again. ‘Come to me next time. I don’t care what it is, if it’s anything more than a papercut, you see me. If I’m gone, go to Dorian. Promise me.’

He looked down at me, the brown-yellow feeling utterly connected to my blue-grey. I blinked a few times under his gaze. ‘I’m sorry. Just…Please. If I hadn’t been here before you tried to bandage yourself, you might have…’ I pulled my hands away and rubbed my forehead, the wound healed but feeling suddenly stifled.

‘I promise,’ he said in a quiet voice. I sighed, running a slow finger along the new scar. Even with the worry filling my head, I found myself unable to look away from his skin, my own calling to his after all this time waiting for him to see me. Watching him from only a few meters across the War Table where there might as well have been real land masses between us. I swallowed and laid my palm on his chest. Perhaps his struggle with lyrium made these kinds of topical injuries seem small.

‘Olivier,’ his face was inches close to mine when he said it.

I snapped out of my reverie like from a trance, pulling my hand away and looking up to his face. ‘I’m sorry. I should…’

He grabbed my hand. ‘You should stay.’

I didn’t speak at first. I wanted this touch to be real, but my mind seemed unable to absorb his closeness. 

But I could see his gaze, warming me like no fire spell could, and the squeeze of his fingers in my palm was undeniable. I closed my fingers around his then, eyes on our hands now intertwined.

The light smell of sweat and metal, the touch of his fingers, and the weight of his closeness was overwhelming my senses, but I found that despite the doubts I’d had since Haven, I believed his gaze now. But I still wanted to hear him say it.

‘Do you care for me?’

It wasn’t a laugh, but a sigh within a smile. He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, his fingers resting on my cheek. ‘Very much.’

A chill sprung from my toes to my scalp, leaving heat in its path. My breath shuddered as my fingers crept up to his neck, his skin pinpricking under my touch. I looked to his lips and reached myself higher on my toes. He leaned down over me, his eyes closing. The moment lingered when his lips would touch mine, but before it came, the south door opened.

‘Commander, an urgent report from Ser Rylen.’

I jumped, turning to the door, and Cullen slammed his hand on the desk. ‘Get out, Jim!’

‘But Ser, the report—’

‘Now!’

Jim dropped the paper, turned on his heel and left, the door slamming closed behind him as the paper drifted to the floor. A wave of my hand and ice closed over the latch of each door. I turned to Cullen, his eyebrows pressed together, mouth still lingering in a snarl. I placed a hand on his elbow and his face turned from the door to me, eyes softening with a deep breath.

‘He’ll lose his job for this.’

‘Ah, he’s just doing his duty,’ I said with a small smile. ‘How was he to know that this would be the moment that the Commander would show interest in the Inquisitor?’

He ran his hands down my arms. ‘Do you think this is the first time I’ve shown interested in you?’

‘Uh…’ I considered if maybe he was joking. ‘I want to say “yes”, but I feel like your tone is suggesting that you want me to say—’ 

His grip on my elbows tightened and he pulled me to him hard enough that I stumbled the half step into him. His lips closed over mine, and the surprise was so great that when he pulled away a few moments later, I hadn’t had the chance to kiss him back. 

He didn’t step away but rested his forehead against mine. ‘You’re wrong.’

I pressed my lips closed to keep the smile inside, but it spilled over regardless and painted itself across from one cheek to the other. I laid my hands against the stubble of his cheek and closed my eyes slowly as he leaned over me.

His arm came around my back, holding me against him while the other cupped the base of my skull, angling my head to kiss me more fully. I traced a line up his shoulder, anchoring my hand there to pull myself closer to him.

My skin turned to water, flowing over him and taking on his own energy and heat. I had kissed before, but I had never felt as if I was melding into my partner and they into to me.

His lips turned to my neck, my body now beautifully pinned between the desk and his body as his fingers danced up my waist. 

‘Oh Cullen—you feel—ah!’ He flicked a finger over my nipple, the force of the sensation enough to brace my hand back against the desk.

He stood over me, lips pink and chest heaving, a smile on his face which made him look like a lovestruck teenager.

‘Come upstairs with me. Please.’

I wrapped one hand around the back of his neck to pull him down to me for one hard kiss before pulling away from those honey eyes. I dashed to the ladder, laughing when I heard him running up behind me, fingers tickling my ankles as I scrabbled away from him. It was difficult to wait the few seconds before he joined me, so I unbuttoned my tunic and pulled it over my head, quickly throwing it aside as Cullen joined me in the loft. He took a step toward me, but I held out my hand. ‘No! Take off the boots first! That’s the rules!’ I couldn’t keep the smile out of my voice.

‘But you still have your boots on!’

I yanked them off and threw them aside, turning to him, arms crossed.

He smiled with a slight eye roll, tugging on the laces and kicking them off his feet. In the same movement, he ran for me, throwing me over his shoulder, and carrying me to the bed. He tossed me down gently and leaned over me, hand on either side of my head.

And he laughed.

It came from deep inside him, but the sound was so light, bouncing around each corner of the room before settling over us both.

I stroked his hair, knowing I’d never seen him so beautiful as right now: open, happy, light, and here with me. I reached behind me and pulled off my breast band.

It seemed as if the walls themselves took a deep breath before he buried his head in my chest like he was trying to touch his lips to as much of me as possible in the least amount of time. I laughed, closing his head between my hands before tilting his head up to kiss my lips. I hummed into his mouth, his tongue slipping against mine. I reached down to his trousers, pulling the string free and slipping my hands against his skin under the fabric, over the ass that I’d been admiring for months now. 

‘Mmm, I like this,’ I said, his answering grunt accompanied by kisses along my collar bone. I rotated my hand around his body grabbing his hard cock. He let out a moan and pressing his forehead against my shoulder. I smiled against his hair. ‘But I think I like this even better.’

He sat back, his legs on either side of mine as he reached for my trousers. He glanced to me quickly, and I raised my hips in response to help him slide the trousers off me in a smooth movement.

‘Sweet…Maker,’ he said, standing at the foot of the bed, my trousers inside-out in his hand. When he didn’t come back to the bed quickly, I opened my legs, shocked even at my own actions.

He swallowed hard. With a cry of surprise, he grabbed my ankles and pulled my ass to the edge of the bed, pushing my legs apart and over his shoulders. With each hand reaching over a leg and fingertips pressing into my thighs, he placed his open mouth over my cunt, flattened tongue running along the open slit.

I covered my mouth with the back of my hand, but it wasn’t enough to stifle the Elven obscenities pouring from my mouth as his tongue traced circles around my clit, turning my insides into syrup. 

I squeezed a handful of the sheets in my hand as he slipped a finger inside me, my breath a sharp gasp.

‘I thought you might like that,’ he growled, his hot breath against me. I clumsily reached down and sifted my fingers through his hair with a moan.

He laughed gently, the vibrations making my toes curl. Never had I been touched—kissed!—in such a way, that it wasn’t long before my orgasm bloomed out from my core to every centimetre of me. I shouted his name and the sound echoed off the bare stone walls, his hands, his tongue feeling as if it was touching every part of me at once.

As the feeling slowly abated, I felt Cullen settle beside me, my eyes still closed. His fingers barely touched my skin as he traced lines along my stomach, around my breasts and over a nipple.

‘I can’t tell if you enjoyed that. If you didn’t, we don’t have to do it again.’ His voice was deep as he teased me. Smug.

I peeked at him with one eye, still out of breath before I turned my body to his, mouth against his lips as I rolled over on top of him.

‘I can think of something that would make it better.’

He raised an eyebrow, but his pupils were dilated. ‘Oh and what’s th—’ the sentence ended in a groan when I lined up his cock against me, circling the rim but not entering fully.

I drug a finger down his chest, past his stomach, down to his cock. ‘Do you want me?’ I whispered.

‘Maker yes. Olivier, please.’

One hand bracing against his chest, I sunk down inch by inch. Our voices joined as our bodies did. I fell forward, my breasts pinned between us.

My breath sputtered. ‘Oh Cullen, I—’ His eyes opened then, focusing on mine intensely as he reached up and smoothed my hair back, hands lingering on my neck. And in that moment, with that look, he was bare to me. My stomach sprung up to my throat and I leaned down to kiss him softly, lingeringly.

I pulled away as his hands moved to my hips. He was smiling when I raised up until he was almost out of me before lowering myself back down. He hissed through his teeth, gripping me harder. I moved faster then, his eyes squinting closed for a moment before snapping open to watch every expression, every bounce of my body.

He reached up, taking a nipple in each hand and pinched me gently. My hips stuttered. ‘Harder,’ I breathed. He did, twisting the skin slightly. I threw my head back crying out, and suddenly his arm was around me, my stomach dropping out as he flipped our positions so he leaned over me.

The pressure of his body was intoxicating, and I held him against me, lips against his ear and moaned. I was overwhelmed by the feeling of us being joined, and the words came out unbidden but not unwelcome. ‘Fuck me.’

Not the only one feeling the pressure of passion, he bit my shoulder, the slight pain sending a jolt straight to my cunt. He thrust into me slowly but deliverately twice more before speeding up, skin slapping against skin. His cock rubbed a spot inside of me that left me gasping, a sensation as if even my teeth felt pleasure. His hips ground into mine, but the pressure wasn’t quite enough. I reached between us, and I had barely placed my fingers before his hand was there to take its place, his thumb rubbing against my clit. 

It almost felt like too much, and I buried my face in his neck, an almost-sob slipping from me as I clung to him.

‘Olivier, you feel amazing.’ He panted in my ear. ‘I’m-I’m going to come, where do you want—’

‘Inside,’ I said breathlessly. ‘But wait for me, I’m so—so—ah!’ I threw my head back, the second orgasm more powerful than the first. Cullen’s grunt transformed to shouts, replacing each breath and within the wave of my own orgasm, I felt him release inside me.

Silence fell over the loft, his weight holding my legs apart, making the inside of my thighs ache. Soon our chests weren’t rising and fulling with such urgency and I said into the quiet of the room, ‘You didn’t cut yourself on purpose, did you? To get all this to happen?’

He pulled himself out of me and laid next to me, cheek resting on my chest. ‘Not on purpose. But I might as well have. I saw you leaving the tavern right before. That’s what had distracted me from the fight.’

I smiled against his skin.


End file.
